The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a technique for manufacturing the semiconductor device. For example, the invention relates to a technology effectively applied to a semiconductor device including a power transistor having what is called a super junction structure, and to a technique for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-109033 describes a technology on a power transistor having the super junction structure.